Swordsman Magic
Swordsman Magic is a Magic that allow the caster to mold his weapon and their swordsmanship to face specific enemies. Description Is a magic that allows the user to master a specific swordsmanship molding their weapon going along with this specific swordsmanship, which results in adapting himself to a specific situation to turn it to his advantage. On top of this, the user who gains a full mastery over a specific swordsmanship can now perform moves that can be learn only by a master of that specific class Spells Waestra's Spells Basic Spells •'Switch': Waestra chants the class of the swordsmanship master that she desires to incarnate shaping her swordsmanship knowledge and equipments to match this one. [Boost Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''| [Cost: 2] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Warrior By incarning the warrior class Waestra wears a standard armor and holds a greatsword. Technics •'Revolution': Waestra envelop her greatsword of an aura of energy and then performs a circular attack, which generate a circular energy slash to expend all around damaging anyone in contact with it. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Paladin By incarning the paladin class Waestra wears an imperial armor, holds a greatlance and a heavy shield. Technics •'Percing Shot': Waestra envelop her greatlance of an aura of energy and then rush towards her opponent performing a powerful lunge, which results in damaging both body and armor of that person. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Parade: Waestra stab her shield in the ground, which generates a forcefield around the shield's in order to block the incoming attack. [Defensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Knight By incarning the knight class Waestra wears a standard armor, holds a longsword and a shield. Technics •'Backlash': Waestra block with her shield at the last instance unstabilizing her opponent, which give her the opportunity to counter attack. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Tank By incarning the tank class Waestra wears a heavy armor, holds a Battlehammer and a heavy shield. Technics •'Heavy Bash': Waestra lift her battlehammer up high and then swing it down on the ground, which quakes the ground and unstabilize all ennemies on the ground. If performed directly on an opponent he will be stunned by the impact. [Offensive Spell & Unstabilizing Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Hammer Throw: Waestra throw her battlehammer like a boomerang to heavily bash a target, once it hits the target, it gets stun for a short time. [Offensive Spell & Unstabilizing Spell] |''' [Mid Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Assassin By incarning the assassin class Waestra wears a light chainmail armor and holds two daggers. Technics •'Stealth Stab': Waestra suppress the noise of her movements completely and, at very high speed, move behind the target to stab his back once with each dagger. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Joker: Waestra move very quickly around producing a duplicate of herself that mimic her movements confusing the opponent. [Support Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Berserker By incarning the berserker class Waestra wears a light armor and holds two longsword. Technics •'Counter Strike': Waestra transfer all the damage taken from her opponent previous attack and add it with her own next attack. [Absorbing Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Revenge Strike: Waestra transfer all the damage taken since in berserker class and add it to her next attack. [Absorbing Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Zero Strike: Waestra ignores all of the incoming injuries while still being injured by them. [Absorbing Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Rage: Waestra cloaks herself in a aura of rage that boost her base stats based on how badly injured she is. [Absorbing Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Spearman By incarning the spearman class Waestra wears a standard armor and holds a great spear. Technics •'Revolution': Waestra holding [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Samurai By incarning the samurai class Waestra wears a samurai armor and holds a katana. Technics •'Tri Slash': Waestra swing her katana 3 times in the air generating 3 powerful slash that rush towards a target and hit him. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Mid Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Barbarian By incarning the barbian class Waestra wears fur armor and holds two battle-axe. Technics •'War Cry': Waestra shout loudly in order to increase her confidence, which has for result to enhance her strength, her speed and her attack speed. [Boost Spell] |''' [Close Range] •'''Bloodshed: Waestra convert all the bloodshed that she caused since in barbarian class within her two battle-axes and stab them both in the ground, which cause all wounds taken by the previously damaged opponents to bleed again. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Overlord By incarning the overlord class Waestra wears an overlord armor and weapons of her choice. Technics •'Territory': Waestra strikes the ground releasing a glowy pulse of energy that slowly phase into the ground. That pulse increases the stats of all allies and debuffs the stats of all ennemies [Terrain Spell & Boost Spell] |''' [Long Range] •'''Victory: Waestra converts all of the courage and strength of all of her allies in one point and send it all back directly at an opponent dealing extremely powerful damages. [Ultimate Spell & Offensive Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Navigation Category:Spatial Magic Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Normal Magic